Hetalia Character Song Stories
by Yesteryear's Killer Liner
Summary: I'm taking the Hetalia Character songs and making oneshots out of them! From Let's boil Hot Water to Mein Gott!, I'm writing them all! I am working on drawing a cover for this, okay? Rated T because Romano is in here... so yeah... Review, please!
1. Let's Boil Hot Water!

Hello! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Let's Boil Hot Water!

"Hey, Germany?" The cheerful Italian suddenly said to his best friend. "Will you listen to me, per favore?"

"Ja, what is it?" Germany replied, looking up from his book. It was raining, so he couldn't train today. It was just him and Italy hanging out today.

"I love..."

"Oh no..."

"Pasta!" The German face-palmed at Italy as the pasta-loving fool rambled on.

"I know you already know this, but I'mma keep saying it. I love pasta! I love pasta! Come on, Germany; let's go make some! It will help me relax a bit, and once it stops raining, we can bring some to Japan!"

"Mein gott; alright!"

Italy cheered and ran to the kitchen, his ahoge (curl) bouncing cheerfully, and he began getting out flour and water, as well as cheese and all sorts of delicious ingredients. "Okie dokie~ I'll make ravioli!" He exclaimed, causing the German to smile a bit at the Italian's enthusiasm.

"Yay!" Italy cheered again, "I made you smile! _Si guarda molto di più specie quando sorridi_~!"

"D... _Danke_?" Italy grinned and set to work, asking Germany for help on occasion, while Germany, being the neat freak that he is, cleaned up after him.

After a while, they were waiting for the pasta and sauce to be done. "Hey, Germany? Do you remember when I was the Tomato box fairy? That was kinda funny~"

"Yes, Italy, I do. It's kind of hard to forget. I thought you were so strong, and... No offence, but you're kind of a putz."

"_Mi dispiace_... but I was so scared of you then! But you're really so nice!"

"I'm glad you think that," Came the reply as Italy strained the pasta and put it into bowls, adding the sauce and parmesan cheese. The two then sat down at the table to enjoy the food, after setting some aside for their ally.

"It's delicious," Germany said after taking a bite.

"Grazie," Italy replied. Then, after a moment... "Hey, Germany?"

"Ja?"

"I love pasta~"

"You _dumkopf_."

* * *

si guarda molto di più specie quando sorridi~!- You look a lot more kind when you smile~!

(German) Danke- Thank you

Mi Dispiace- I'm sorry

(German) Dumkopf- idiot

* * *

Did you like it? I'll be doing more! Please Review, and take my poll!

have a great day!


	2. The Delicious Tomato Song

The Delicious Tomato Song

Romano grinned as he approached the house of his spaniard friend, a ripe tomato in his hand. Spain was busy taking a siesta... But had made the mistake of doing so outside, the idiot.

"Oi, Spain!" He shouted, causing Spain to bolt upright and get a tomato in his face. Romano laughed at his stupido amico. "We harvested a hell of a lot of _pomodoros_ again this year, _asino_!" Spain sighed as he wiped the tomato from his face, but gave a weak smile.

"That's great Romano! Muy bueno!" Came the reply. Romano sat down and took a bite out of a tomato, not bothering to offer one to Spain. As soon as the personification of South Italy began to speak, Spain knew he was about to listen to a long while of venting and annoyance. How had Romano ended up so grumpy when raised by someone so... Cheery...?

"Yeah, you bet it's _bene_! I fuckin' love tomatoes."

"Well, so do I," Spain said. "I introduced you to them..."

"But even though we have these _tesori, mio fratello_ is trying other countries's foods, that jerk!"

"Roma, is it wrong to diversify?"

"Well... No... But he's been trying more and more of that German _Patate-Bastardo's_ food! And yesterday, my traitor of a brother Italia Veneziano was making onigiri and mochi with Japan! What the fucking hell is a neapolitan doing with Japanese cooking?! Especially when we have ripe _pomodoros_!"

"Roma..."

"Oh, like I'm listening to you! You'd side with _mio fratello_! And that German bastard! You're so carefree; always sitting there with a sparkly wine glass and being... Happy..." He said _happy_ like it was a crime. "And you may have brought the tomatoes from that _idiota_ America, and protected me from that son of a bitch France, but that doesn't make you my hero! You tried to trade me for my brother! I mean sure, he's good at art and trade, and I was a useless..."

SPLAT! A tomato collided with Romano's face. "Lighten up!" Spain laughed, causing the angry Italian to growl.

"You're asking for it, _bastardo_..." Romano said, and retaliated, causing a full-blown tomato fight.

who needs water balloons if you have tomatoes?

* * *

Pomodoro- Tomato

stupido amico- stupid friend

asino- jack ass

bene- good

tesori- treasures

mio fratello- My brother

patate-bastardo- Potato-bastard (lol)

Idiota- idiot

* * *

I edited chapter one; I felt that it could be longer and a bit better.

Please review!


	3. German Sanka I am German-Made

German Sanka~ I am German Made~

* * *

"SOUND OFF!" Germany shouted to Japan and Italy. Today was their first day of training, and he wanted to do it right.

Both Italy and Japan saluted. "Uno~!" Italy bubbled.

"Ni!" Japan said quickly.

"Very good," Germany said, turning and beginning to pace. "First, I will go over reasons for fighting. Some fight for justice, some for faith..." He paused for a second, a light blush covering his face. "Some even fight for love and friendship. It's these things I will always fight for; understood?"

"Hai."

"Ve~" Upon hearing the Italian, Germany turned around. Italy was in the nearby field. Playing with a cat.

"ITALY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! PAY ATTENTION AND LISTEN!" He shouted angrily. Italy darted back over.

"_Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!_" The ditz said. Germany sighed.

"Later, you're going to have to clean up. It's punishment for running off. And don't whine about it." Before Italy could whine, Germany added, "Italy, this training is to help you; to protect your honor. For example, what are your nation's colors? Like how mine are _Schwarz, Rot, und Golt_."

Italy saluted with his left hand. "Si! My country's colors are Verde, Bianco, and Rosso!"

"Italy... You salute with your right hand. But when you fight, you fight under those colors. To protect your pride."

"Forgive me for interupting, but do you mean like how samurai fought for honor to their name in my country?" Japan asked. Germany nodded.

"Yes, exactly. I am made in _Deutschland_, and fight to uphold honor; _Einigkeit und_ _Recht und Freiheit_! The standards of our mothers; Hardship, endeavoring, and loyalty!"

"Ve~ that was a good speech!"

"_Danke_. Now, let's try this again. Stand straight! Cut the air with your right hand, and put it to your brow!"

Things went on like this for about an hour, and the Axis Powers got pretty much nowhere. Germany pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Look; It seems as though this might take a while... Japan, you seem to understand, but this putz..." he gestured at Italy, who was playing with Pookie again. After he finally regained Italy's attention, he continued. "At this point, Italy, I'd be happy if you'd just not freak out on the battle field. Don't do anything stupid; like cook pasta or pizza; just endure and hold on to your pride!"

"Ve~ Okay, commander! Can I make pasta now?" Italy asked. Germany facepalmed.

"I'd kill for a beer right about now; he's really stressing me out. And some wurst and potatoes."

Japan smiled slightly. "Hang in there; this will be a long road for all of us..."

* * *

Mi Dispiace- Italian for "I'm sorry"

Schwarz, Rot, Golt- German for Black, Red, and Gold (German flag)

Verde, Bianco, Rosso- Italian for Green, White, and Red (Italian flag)

Danke- German for Thank You

Deutschland- German for Germany

Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit- German for Unity and Right and Freedom

* * *

Thank you for reading! Review, pretty please?


	4. Einsamkeit

Germany sat on the couch of his very quiet house...

All alone.

His großen bruder was with the Bad Touch Trio. He didn't have really any allies he wanted to hang out with. Especially the Aristocrat.

Even if he wanted to hang out, not many would. They found him scary. The way he talked sounded like lecturing, and when he got cold, he would scowl. His "scariness" left him with few real friends, and very little to do.

He could work on a project; a cuckoo clock, perhaps. But what would be the point? His large hands always seemed to get in the way, making it difficult to add small detail.

He could cook. He enjoyed making wrust, potatoes, and he strangely liked baking... But it all seemed to taste the same these days. And he didn't feel like cleaning, so what was the point in making a mess in the kitchen?

Einsamkeit.

That was the only word to truly describe it.

Luckily for Germany, things looked up a bit after WW2. He found himself with two new allies: Italy and Japan. It felt good to have allies he felt comfortable talking to. Things seemed like less of a burden. Later, he even joined the G-8z

What a difference having friends can make.

He felt more comfortable smiling a bit more. It made him seem more approachable.

Just be strong.

Einsamkeit.

* * *

Großen Bruder- German for big brother

Einsamkeit- German for loneliness

* * *

Please review. It would mean a lot.


	5. Land of the Rising Sun, Jipangu

Even blooming flowers scatter eventually.

Perhaps that was why Japan used to keep to himself. Because of the fear of not being accepted. His country was very closed off to the world.

And when he did open his borders, everyone including himself was surprised.

He continued to keep to himself, despite France and America coaxing him to hang out with them. When he did, he had to adjust to western clothing versus kimonos and such. America offered to take him out drinking, but he refused. He could have sworn that it left the others talking about him behind his back. His only comfort was in Pochi-Kun, and his new pets.

Cultural enlightenment was so hard for him. His mannerisms did not allow him to state his opinion.

He had to try strange American food, in all it's strange, bright-colored glory.

He sighed. "Perhaps I should just commit Seppeku..."

It was then that he heard a voice outside, a british accent to it. "Oh, who am I kidding..." He heard the person say. "This won't work... Western countries and eastern countries with their different beliefs, and-"

Japan opened the door, startling the guest."Ah, kon'nichiwa, Igirisu-san. Won't you prease come in? And I'd appreciate it if you wourd take off your shoes first..."

The two had a lovely time. Japan was glad; he felt he had made a new friend.

Strangely, however, he lost contact with England. He later found out why; his boss wanted Japan to make an alliance with Russia. When he found out, England had been offended.

He had to fix this.

That night, he went to England's house. The European nation was stargazing, looking crestfallen.

"Igirisu-san!" Japan called, getting England's attention. "So grad I found you... Prease... We need to talk..."

Hence, the Angelo-Japanese treaty was formed.


	6. Osoreirimasu, Sumimasen

"Ah! Gomenasai!" Japan cried, apologizing to the young boy he had run into. The boy nodded, going back about his business. It was crowded; Tokyo sure had changed after the Meiji era; maybe for better, maybe for worse. In fact, the whole country had changed. Though the war against the Allied Forces was long over, the invasion of Western culture still continued.

Western culture wasn't a bad thing. He didn't mind as long as the tradition and history remained, which it did. Though the city was still full of skyscrapers, the long history still remained; his country was probably more in-tune with history than any other. In fact, he was headed to the Shinto temple right then; a common ritual of the new year, right after celebrating Christmas with—don't laugh—KFC. It was a new tradition that strangely worked. So well, in fact, that families would order months in advance.

Western culture certainly was strange. More and more, people would dye their hair, and talk about the latest American fads. People would watch Western TV shows, and wear clothes with english words on them.

But he also supposed that he was not one to judge. His country had created Manga and Anime. He would sometimes cosplay. And though Western foods and culture came to his country, Japanese food and culture was enjoyed throughout the world, as well.

By combining the new and the old, he had created a truly amazing culture.

* * *

Gomenasai: I'm sorry

sorry for the short chapter ^^; more will be coming soon.


End file.
